


The Dark Horse Meeting

by iamagraveyard



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2007, Anal Sex, Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Bandslash, Black Parade, California, Daddy Kink, Dark Horse Comics, Ferard, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Lingerie, M/M, MCR, Mike Richardson - Freeform, Mikey Way - Freeform, My Chem, Panties, Ray Toro - Freeform, Rimming, Sex, Slash, The Black Parade, The Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Tour, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, bob bryar - Freeform, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamagraveyard/pseuds/iamagraveyard
Summary: My Chemical Romance is touringThe Black Paradewhen Gerard has a meeting with a Dark Horse Comics executive to pitch his new comic book,The Umbrella Academy, for publishing. Frank gets drunk and crashes the meeting, upsetting Gerard considerably. How will they ever make up...?





	The Dark Horse Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [10rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/gifts).

**March 12, 2007 - Anaheim, CA**

Gerard is sitting on one of the couches in the common area of the tour bus, concentrating on the familiar, low rumbling noise of the engine as he slowly nurses his can of Diet Coke. He’s thinking about how interesting it is that he often isn’t consciously aware of the sounds of the bus and the steady vibrations being transferred from the seat to his body; these details just fall into the background when he’s living in the moment. Right now, though, Gerard is in his own world, residing somewhere far away in his mind, ignoring his bandmates who are lounging around with him in the common area, having a conversation that he’s not privy to while he’s classically overthinking and occasionally sipping his drink. 

The other guys in the band—Ray, Frank, Bob and Gerard’s brother, Mikey—are sitting at the dining table obnoxiously talking and laughing loudly as they drink beer and take mixed shots of alcohol while snacking on Oreos and potato chips while a movie they’ve all seen countless times plays on the TV in the background. The band played a show earlier that night and they‘re all still buzzing with energy, fired up from the crowd and the lights and the rush of playing their music and having it connect with people in real-time. There’s no show scheduled for tomorrow night so the guys are seizing the opportunity to party a little without having to worry about an early wake-up call for load-in and sound-check the next morning. 

Gerard rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and his brow furrows when he lowers it again and sees the smudge of black and white face paint on it. He could have sworn he’d scrubbed all his stage makeup off during his post-performance shower at the venue earlier. He sighs and just hopes he’s able to get the rest of it off tomorrow morning before attending the meeting he has scheduled at 9 a.m. with Mike Richardson, the founder of Dark Horse Comics.

This upcoming meeting means everything to Gerard; it‘s a chance for him to prove to himself that he has talent and that he can make it in the comic book industry after being shit on by it when he was just starting out after art school. Despite all his friends and his brother assuring him that he has absolutely nothing to worry about and that Dark Horse will definitely pick up his comic, _The Umbrella Academy_, Gerard still has this nervous knot in his stomach when he thinks about the meeting. 

“Gerard, you still awake over there?” Mikey asks, causing Gerard to suddenly look up and return to the current moment.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just thinking,” Gerard says, shifting in his seat a little and taking a sip of his drink. “Nervous about tomorrow.”

“It’s just going to be you talking about your comic—that’s all it is,” Ray begins. “Simplify it; just try to think of it as a simple conversation so it doesn’t seem as daunting and official.”

Gerard nods, grateful for Ray’s helpful suggestion. “Thanks, that’s actually a really good strategy.”

“_Or_ you could just picture them naked...that’s supposed to work, too, right?” Frank says drunkenly, trying to make Gerard laugh—he’s always trying to make Gerard laugh.

“Thanks, Frank...very helpful,” Gerard chuckles sarcastically.

“Shouldn’t you be going to bed soon? It’s 2 a.m. already and your meeting’s at 9, right?” Bob points out.

“Yeah, I guess I should try and get some sleep,” Gerard agrees before downing the last couple sips of his Diet Coke. 

“Hey, can we share your bunk tonight?” Frank pipes up.

Gerard raises an eyebrow and looks at Frank curiously. “Yeah...” he says. “And since when do you ask me first?” he adds, standing up and stretching a bit. After five years of being friends with Frank and being on the road with him, Gerard has gotten so used to sharing a bed with him most nights when they’re touring with the band.

“I dunno, just thought you might have some things to go over for your meeting tomorrow...I dunno,” Frank shrugs, blushing. 

Bob rolls his eyes in the direction of Mikey and Ray and the two of them smirk as they witness this awkward interaction between their smitten band mates.

“Oh, well, it’s 2 a.m. now, so...no, I don’t,” Gerard says, scratching his head. “Anyway, I’m gonna turn in. G’night guys,” he says with a small wave before making his way down the back hallway where the bunks are. He hears Bob teasing Frank as he walks away and he smiles to himself. 

Gerard undresses down to his boxers and climbs up the small ladder into the top bunk on the right side of the narrow hallway. He sighs, staring up at the ceiling as he thinks about the complicated relationship he has with the gorgeous rhythm guitarist in the other room who’s sitting at the table drinking with their other band mates and being insanely cute for no reason at all. The two men have basically been obsessed with each other ever since they met through mutual friends at an Eyeball Records party just over five years ago. It had been obvious from the start that the two were perfect for each other, but neither of them had been bold or comfortable enough to come right out and admit it despite them constantly hooking up in backstage restrooms at venues and exchanging _I love you_’s before going on stage every night on tour.

Gerard suddenly hears the curtain to his bunk being pulled back and turns his head to watch Frank climb into the bunk and lie down next to him underneath the blankets. He’s also only wearing a pair of boxers and Gerard tries not to think about how little fabric there is between their bodies. 

“Hey,” Frank says, leaning up on his elbow and nuzzling his face into the crook of Gerard’s neck.

“Hey, Frankie,” Gerard smiles. He closes his eyes as Frank softly presses his lips against his neck, planting little kisses there while his hand traces all over the singer’s bare torso before moving down to rest on his dick. “Thought we weren’t gonna do this anymore...” Gerard says, though not making any move whatsoever to stop Frank from softly sucking on his neck and lightly rubbing his dick over top of his boxers.

Frank chuckles against Gerard’s skin. “How many fucking times have we told ourselves that? It’s getting laughable,” he says.

“Ain’t so laughable when you have a fiancée...” Gerard points out, smirking.

“Dude, shut up...” Frank giggles drunkenly before lifting his head and kissing Gerard hard on the mouth.

“What, am I not allowed to mention her?” Gerard says cheekily between needy kisses from Frank. 

“Not when I’m trying to fuck you you’re not...” Frank smirks, looking up at Gerard with his intoxicated eyes.

Gerard laughs and realizes how long it’s been since they’ve done that—they haven’t been having sex as often since Frank had gotten engaged to his longtime girlfriend, Jamia, last May during the recording of the band’s latest album, _The Black Parade_.

“Oh, is _that_ what you’re trying to do?” Gerard says. “I thought we agreed last tour that bunk fucks are awkward and uncomfortable.”

Frank sighs and lays his head down on Gerard’s shoulder. “Yeah, they are...” he says, recalling tangled limbs, bumped heads and awkward, knowing looks from the rest of the guys afterwards.

“Tell you what...I’ll let you have my ass at the hotel tomorrow if my meeting goes well,” Gerard says.

“Deal,” Frank says without the slightest bit of hesitation, giggling afterwards. “Ooh, can you wear the lingerie I got you for Valentine’s Day? I‘ve been fucking dying to see you in it—it’s been a month, babe.”

Gerard chuckles. “I think that can be arranged...”

* 

The next morning the bus driver pulls into the parking lot of the hotel where Gerard’s meeting will be at which is also the hotel the band and crew will be staying in that night. 

It‘s barely 8 a.m. yet Frank and Mikey have already started drinking vodka mixed with orange juice and Sprite, carrying on their party from the previous night. The two youngest members of the band are lounging around on the couch, laughing about a silly little doodle that Frank has just drawn in black marker on the back of a set list from last night. There‘s a lot of ‘hurry up and wait’ that goes along with being on tour and sometimes the only things to do to kill the time are get wasted and mess around.

Ray, Bob and Gerard are responsibly sticking with their black coffee as they all sit at the bus dining table chatting over their drinks. Ray is giving Gerard a last-minute pep-talk before he goes into the hotel to meet with Mike Richardson, the founder of Dark Horse Comics, in one of the conference rooms. The guys (minus Gerard) will be stuck in the bus waiting for the hotel check-in time which is at 11 a.m.—the same time Gerard’s meeting is scheduled to end.

A short while later, Gerard gets up from his seat at the table and announces that he’s about to go in. 

“Wait, wait, wait—“ Frank says obnoxiously, giggling childishly as he looks down at the doodle he’s just drawn. “I have this amazing idea...” he says, his voice trailing off as he starts laughing.

Mikey’s trying not to laugh at Frank’s drawing as he sits there on the couch next to him ‘cause he can tell that Gerard’s a little stressed out right now and that he doesn’t have time for Frank’s bullshit. He gets up and gives his older brother a hug and tells him he’s gonna kill it at the meeting. Frank then realizes that he’s being kind of a jerk just sitting there laughing and gets up to wish Gerard good luck, slipping in a loaded “see you after” that makes Gerard think of the lacy, hot-pink panties he’s wearing right now.

Gerard meets Mike in the hotel lobby and his nerves are immediately settled when he realizes how easygoing he is. The two of them chit-chat casually on the way to the conference room and then they get into the business side of things once they’re settled inside sitting across from each other at the large boardroom-style table. Gerard lays out some of his work on the table and begins to explain the concept behind _The Umbrella Academy_. Halfway into the meeting Gerard decides that this is going really well, as Mike has just started to talk about release dates and ideas to promote the comic. Just as Gerard is about to contribute an idea, there’s a loud knock on the door. They both look towards the sound and Mike gets up to open the door. To Gerard’s surprise (and horror, as he soon realizes) the door swings opens to reveal Frank standing there waving a white piece of paper around.

“Hey, I got a comic book idea...” he says loudly, slurring his words as he walks unsteadily past Mike over to the head of the boardroom table. 

“Who the fuck is this?” Mike asks with a perplexed expression on his face. “Should I call security?” he asks, looking at Gerard for input.

“Oh, I’m Frank—I’m in the band, it’s all good,” Frank says drunkenly before Gerard even has a chance to open his mouth. 

“You know this kid?” Mike asks, looking at Gerard again.

Reluctantly, Gerard nods. “Yeah, he’s the rhythm guitarist in my band...” he admits, feeling his face getting hot with embarrassment. He wishes he had the ability to get inside Frank’s head right now and scream at him to get the fuck back to the bus and out of this very important and potentially life-changing meeting.

Mike’s facial expression softens once he hears that Gerard knows the drunk punk kid that’s standing at the head of the boardroom table as if he’s running this meeting now. He returns to his seat at the table across from Gerard and folds his arms across his chest, looking at Frank expectantly with a slight smile on his face. 

“Yeah, I got this character...his name’s Boozey,” Frank continues, slurring his words as he slaps the piece of paper down on the table and pops the cap off the black marker he’s holding by sticking it between his teeth and pulling. He starts drawing something as he talks around the piece of plastic that’s clenched between his teeth. “He’s this drunk ghost and his superpower is fuckin’ riding skateboards and giving you the finger, look—“ Frank holds up the simple drawing he’s done of Boozey riding a skateboard with both middle stick-fingers up. Mike interestedly leans in to read the caption, “Boozey Ridez,” aloud and chuckles, looking across the table at Gerard.

“All right, Gerard, pack up your folder; I think Frank’s got the winning pitch here,” Mike jokes, leaning back in his seat.

Gerard feels his face burning with embarrassment and he forces out a chuckle to try and seem like he’s at ease. Meanwhile, he’s raging inside. “Yeah, it really was...something,” Gerard nods, ignoring Frank’s stupid drawing and instead giving him a dead-eye’d stare. 

Frank must have somehow gotten a sense of the rage behind Gerard’s seemingly neutral stare because right after that he puts the cap back on the marker and says, “So, I guess I’ll be hearing from you then...” his voice trails off as he’s not sure what to call the founder of Dark Horse Comics.

“Mike,” Mike finishes for Frank, seeing that he doesn’t know his name. Gerard bites his lip—the disrespect.

“Right. Mike,” Frank says, nodding. “Anyway, I’m, uh...I’m gonna go now,” he says, heading towards the door. And just like that, he’s gone.

“I am so sorry about that, Mike. I had no idea he was gonna do that. I know you’re a busy guy and I really apologize for your time being wasted with that interruption,” Gerard says when he and Mike are alone again.

“No worries, Gerard. I don’t have anywhere to be. And trust me—I’ve had meetings interrupted in worse ways,” Mike chuckles, leaning in towards the table again and looking at his notes. “Frank seems like a bit of a character himself,” he muses.

“Oh, you have no idea...” Gerard chuckles, shaking his head.

Gerard’s meeting with Mike goes exceptionally well (apart from the unexpected interruption from Frank) and ends with Mike saying he’d love to publish _The Umbrella Academy_ and have the first issue on the shelves of bookstores across the country by fall. The two men shake hands and Gerard thanks him profusely before leaving the hotel conference room absolutely beaming. When he meets his band mates (minus Frank, who’s apparently passed out on the tour bus now) in the lobby at the check-in counter they can immediately tell that things had gone well without Gerard even having to say anything.

The guys each get settled into their own hotel rooms and Gerard doesn’t see Frank again until evening time when they all reconvene for dinner downstairs at the casual hotel restaurant. At dinner, Gerard refuses to talk to Frank or to even acknowledge his existence for that matter as he’s still super pissed off about the unwelcome intrusion into his meeting that morning. 

“So...I’m just gonna go ahead and say what we’re all thinking: there’s a super awkward vibe between you two right now,” Ray points out between bites of salad, looking at Gerard and Frank. “Is there a reason you two aren’t talking to each other? Am I missing something?” he asks.

“Ask Frank,” Gerard says simply, shooting a glare at Frank from across the table.

Frank shifts in his seat, looking uncomfortable as the other guys look at him expectantly. “I, uh...I sorta crashed his meeting today,” he says sheepishly while moving food around on his plate with his fork.

“What he means is he barged into my meeting drunk and uninvited and drew Mike a shitty picture of that shitty fucking ghost, all while thinking it was the best idea ever,” Gerard elaborates.

“Oh my God,” Ray says, shocked.

“You did not...” Mikey groans in disbelief, looking over at Frank.

“Yeah...I did,” Frank says. “Hey, at least I got my name out there,” he jokes, giggling.

“You think this is fucking funny?” Gerard says bitingly. “That was the most important meeting of my entire life so far and you’re fucking _joking_ about almost ruining it? What the fuck is your problem, Frank?”

“Dude, chill,” Frank says. “He thought I was hilarious.”

““He thought I was hilarious...”” Gerard echos, chuckling darkly under his breath as he shakes his head. “I’m gonna leave before I fucking snap,” he says, pushing his chair back from the table and walking out of the restaurant, on his way upstairs to his room. 

Frank feels terrible about upsetting Gerard—he should have just apologized to him instead of trying to be funny and ending up looking like a jerk like he always does. He knows he’s not going to be able to sleep tonight without talking to Gerard first, so after dinner he goes out of his way to smooth talk the receptionist into giving him a keycard to Gerard’s hotel room.

Frank then goes upstairs to Gerard’s room door and knocks. There’s no answer at first so he knocks again, this time hearing an annoyed, “Who is it and do you want?” from Gerard inside the room. 

“I just wanna apologize, G...” Frank says, leaning his forehead against the door and closing his eyes.

“Well, I’m kinda busy right now,” Gerard says. 

Frank sighs. He feels bad about just walking in, but he knows how stubborn Gerard can be, and he knows that Gerard knows how determined he can be. He takes the keycard out of his pocket and slides it though the card reader, turning the handle and pushing on the door when he sees the sensor light turn green. 

When Frank walks into the room he’s met with the perfect image of Gerard sprawled out on his back on the queen sized bed with his hands underneath his head and his armpits open to the air. He’s wearing the lacy, hot-pink panties that Frank had gotten him for Valentine’s Day and the way they’re teasingly outlining the bulge of his dick and balls—which are just _barely_ contained by the delicate fabric—makes Frank start to get hard almost instantly. Frank can’t stop staring because Gerard looks so amazing in those panties and his near-naked body is laid out so invitingly in front of him.

“Oh, so is this just your thing now? Entering rooms you weren’t invited into?” Gerard says sarcastically, smirking a little as he notices Frank’s enthralled stare. He doesn’t even bother to cover himself up because Frank has seen him in even less clothing than this countless times before and besides, he loves seeing Frank sweat like this. “How’d you get a key anyway?” Gerard asks. 

“That’s...not important,” Frank says, shaking his head as he walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of it, still unable to take his eyes off of Gerard. He’s somewhat flustered as he stares at the singer’s exposed body up close and speaks again. “You look so fucking beautiful and sexy, G,” he says, slowly looking Gerard’s body up and down in awe. 

Gerard bites his bottom lip, holding back a pleased smile—he’s supposed to be pissed off at Frank. “Are you trying to flatter me into forgiving you?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

Frank chuckles. “No, I actually do want to apologize to you,” he says. “I crashed your meeting today and I embarrassed you and that’s not okay. That’s not what friends are supposed to do. I thought it was funny at the time but now I realize what an idiot I was and I feel really bad about it. You know I would never intentionally ruin an opportunity for you. You know I love you, Gerard.”

Gerard sighs; he’s never able to stay mad at Frank for long especially when he says those three little words. “C’mere, Frankie...” he says, smiling as he tugs at one of Frank’s tattoo-covered arms, making him lie down on the bed so that they’re facing each other with the tips of their noses almost touching. “I love you, too.”

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Frank asks, carefully placing a hand on Gerard’s exposed hip, feeling the top edge of the lacy panties underneath his palm.

Gerard nods and their noses touch. “Yeah, you’re forgiven,” he says softly before inching forward and closing the tiny gap between their lips. 

Frank smiles into the kiss and grips Gerard’s hip tightly, trying to leave finger prints—he knows Gerard likes it when he marks his body. He moans lightly when he feels Gerard’s fingers raking through his dark hair and Gerard’s tongue slipping into his mouth, eagerly sampling the guitarist’s familiar taste. 

Frank slips his hand underneath the waistband of Gerard’s panties and slides it down, caressing and gently squeezing the singer’s perfect asscheeks with his strong, callused hands as the two of them make out intensely.

“Such a nice, thick ass, baby...so fucking sexy,” Frank whispers, now going at Gerard’s neck with his lips and giving him love-marks all over as he grabs handfuls of perfect ass. He feels his erection straining against the front of his jeans now and he’s longing to take them off.

Gerard giggles lightly at Frank’s flattering words. “Yeah? You want this ass?” he teases, slipping his hand down between them to unbutton and unzip Frank’s pants, seemingly reading his mind. 

“Mmm...fuck yes,” Frank says, both in response to Gerard’s question and in response to the way the older man is now shoving his hand down the front of Frank’s underwear and rubbing his hard dick with his soft hand.

“Well, you’re gonna have to be patient...” Gerard says, and a second later he’s gently rolling Frank onto his back and pulling down his pants and underwear. “Take your shirt off,” he says, eager to see the sexy chest piece that Frank had finished getting tattooed a couple months ago after several lengthy sessions.

Frank sits up for a quick moment to pull his black T-shirt off, exposing his heavily inked torso, and then lies down again as Gerard gets on his knees between Frank’s legs and bends over, licking the underside of the younger man’s hard cock while maintaining intense eye contact with him. 

Frank is leaning up on both of his elbows, loving the view of Gerard’s perfect, panty-clad ass up in the air as he slowly licks up to the head of Frank’s dick, lapping up the small bead of salty, clear pre-cum that has collected on the tip.

“Fuck, baby...you’re so sexy,” Frank breathes out, intently watching Gerard as he expertly pleasures his dick.

Frank moans loudly when Gerard suddenly takes the entire head into his mouth, sucking on it hard before repeatedly sliding his mouth all the way up and down the thick shaft. Gerard deepthroats Frank’s cock and studies the familiar, tattooed sparrows on his lover’s lower abdomen as he goes down, feeling a fleeting sense of nostalgia for the _Revenge_ era, when things were simpler.

Frank’s eyes slip closed for a second and he tangles a hand in Gerard’s longish, dyed-black hair as the singer goes down on him. Gerard‘s making him feel like he’s in a fucking daze from how well he’s sucking him off.

“I’m getting too close now, babe,” Frank says after a while, prompting Gerard to let Frank’s dick fall from his mouth. Frank’s doubtful that he’ll be able hold back his orgasm for much longer if Gerard continues, and he definitely doesn’t want to come just yet. “Lie down on your stomach; gimme that ass,” Frank says in a low, sexy voice that makes Gerard so hot.

“Yes, Daddy,” Gerard says with a smirk, playing into one of Frank’s kinks. He obediently turns over onto his stomach and waits patiently.

Frank gets between Gerard’s outstretched legs and slowly pulls his lacy panties down until the waistband is sitting just underneath his asscheeks. He lies down so that his face is right above Gerard’s ass and then gently spreads his cheeks apart with his tattooed hands, exposing Gerard’s opening.

“Oh my God, babe...” Frank whispers in awe, staring down at Gerard’s perfect, tight hole. He didn’t think his dick could get any harder than it is, but it does when he sees the pretty hole he’s going to get to fuck in a short while. Frank has seen it so many times now but it evokes the same reaction every single time; it’s just so goddamn pretty and perfect. He spits right onto Gerard’s tight cherry and rubs the tip of his index finger against the puckered opening, gently pressing into it.

“Mmm...love it when you spit on it, Frankie,” Gerard says softly.

“Yeah?” Frank says, spitting on Gerard’s hole again and making him moan. He rubs at Gerard’s entrance again, this time slipping his finger inside and fucking him with it a little as Gerard moans and grabs tight handfuls of the pillow his face is pressed against. 

Frank pulls his finger out after a minute and reaches underneath Gerard who lifts up a bit so Frank can pull his dick out from underneath his body so it’s pointing downwards, exposed to Frank. Frank then spreads Gerard’s plump asscheeks open again and starts kissing his hole and flicking his tongue against it, making Gerard absolutely lose it. 

“Oh _fuck_, Daddy,” Gerard moans, raising his hips up a bit to push back on Frank’s tongue. 

“You’re so naughty, babe...don’t fucking move,” Frank says, his voice muffled as his face is still buried between Gerard’s asscheeks. He dominantly pins Gerard down against the bed by putting his forearm across his lower back with his weight on it as he continues to pleasure his hole. He spits on it again before working his tongue inside and moving it in and out.

“Oh my God...that feels _so_ good,” Gerard whimpers, squirming beneath Frank.

“Yeah, baby? You like how Daddy’s eating your ass?” Frank says before spitting right on Gerard’s tight hole again; he’s getting it super wet so it’s ready to be fucked.

“Yes, Daddy...I fucking love it,” Gerard says breathily, still squirming.

“Is there anything else you‘d like?” Frank asks, wanting to hear Gerard say it. He lets up the pressure of his arm against Gerard’s lower back and flips him over with his strong, tattooed arms, enjoying the sight of Gerard’s hard cock lying against his belly with his lacy, hot-pink panties pulled halfway down his thighs.

“Yeah...I’d really like that dick inside me,” Gerard says, smirking up at Frank.

Frank pushes Gerard’s knees back into his chest and he grabs the waistband of his panties, pulling them down Gerard’s legs and throwing them onto the floor. “What do you say?” he asks, looking down at Gerard who’s lying there looking so needy for Frank.

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” Gerard says, his cheeks flushing pink.

“That’s a good boy,” Frank says, smirking as he looks down at G. He positions his dick at Gerard’s saliva-moistened entrance and begins pressing the head against it firmly until it slips inside, making Gerard gasp at the sudden and intense feeling of fullness. Frank lowers his body down so that he’s lying right on top of Gerard and kisses him passionately, holding still, letting him get used to the feeling of being stretched out.

Gerard’s hands are roaming sensually all over Frank’s back as the two of them make out and then they move up to tangle in Frank’s hair after a while.

Before long, Frank is fucking into Gerard hard and fast, making the singer moan and curse beneath him as his prostate is stimulated repeatedly. The two men are holding intense eye contact as they both near their climaxes, each studying the other’s pleasure-filled facial expressions and getting even more turned on by them. Gerard is jerking his dick back and forth in his hand beneath Frank while the younger man fucks into him hard; Frank feels like he could come at any moment but he’s holding back until Gerard tells him he’s close so they can finish together. 

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful, baby...” Frank breathes out, staring down at Gerard as he continues to jerk himself off. “Look at you...” he says, admiring the incredibly hot sight below him.

Gerard arches his back and his eyes slip shut. “I’m gonna come, Frankie...” he says breathily with his voice shaking as he nears his orgasm, still jerking his dick with a steady rhythm.

“Yeah?” Frank says, fucking into Gerard even harder now, eager to watch him blow his load all over himself.

“Yeah,” Gerard nods, his voice just a whisper now as he stares up at Frank with his mouth hanging open, looking incredibly sexy.

When Frank hears Gerard moan loudly and feels his ass muscles start clenching around his dick as he shudders from his orgasm, he immediately starts coming, too, never taking his eyes off of the singer beneath him.

“Holy _fuck_, G...” Frank moans. His body is shuddering and he’s holding still as he spills his big load deep inside of Gerard, all the while watching Gerard shoot his own load onto his belly below him as the speed of his hand on his dick slows to a stop.

Frank collapses down on top of Gerard after they come, breathing hard with his dick still buried inside of G, totally spent and not even caring that he now has Gerard’s cum all over his torso.

“You’re fucking incredible, Frankie,” Gerard says, kissing Frank’s forehead while he’s resting his head on Gerard’s rapidly rising and falling chest. 

“Nah, I think that’s definitely you, babe,” Frank says, smiling and tilting his head up to kiss Gerard’s neck once.

Frank slowly pulls his dick out of Gerard after a while of them just lying there enjoying being close to each other. He lies down beside Gerard who immediately snuggles up to his body and puts his head on Frank’s chest.

“Hey, I never told you how fucking proud I am of you for how well your meeting went today,” Frank says softly. “You’re so talented, baby.”

Gerard looks up at Frank and smiles. “Thank you,” he says sincerely.

Frank kisses Gerard’s lips softly, suddenly feeling a strong sense of longing. “I wish it was you...” he says without thinking.

“Hmm? You wish what was me?” Gerard asks, tracing circles around one of Frank’s nipples with his index finger.

Frank pauses for a moment. “I wish it was you with my engagement ring on your finger,” he says somewhat sadly. “I’m never gonna get over you, G.”

Gerard looks up at Frank again except now there’s this beautiful yet sad and thoughtful expression on his face, making Frank wonder what he’s thinking.

“I probably shouldn’t have said that out loud, but, you know me...perpetual foot-in-mouth disease,” Frank chuckles, feeling vulnerable and a little embarrassed.

“No, I’m glad you said it out loud, Frankie,” Gerard says. “You know I’d marry you in a heartbeat if things were different.”

Frank feels a tug at the corners of his mouth and he smiles, looking down at G. Just knowing Gerard feels that way about him is enough to take Frank’s mind off of the reality of their situation right now. He feels content living in this idealistic bubble with Gerard for just a few moments longer...maybe for the rest of the night...maybe for the rest of the tour. However long whatever this is lasts with Gerard, Frank is just happy that it’s even happening at all.


End file.
